<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucina's Tea Time by Miss_Emmie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829805">Lucina's Tea Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Emmie/pseuds/Miss_Emmie'>Miss_Emmie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Smash Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elegance TF, F/F, Hypnosis, Tea Party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Emmie/pseuds/Miss_Emmie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina aims to fight Princess Peach, possessed by Maribelle, but however will it go?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucina's Tea Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucina stared down Princess Peach, who daintily sipped at a cup of tea even though she had been possessed by a Spirit. That Spirit was Maribelle, so Lucina felt obligated to defeat her. “Maribelle, please, we’re comrades. Release Princess Peach without a fight.”<br/><br/>Peach glanced up from her tea, tittered into her hand, then turned back to her tea.<br/><br/>There was no choice left, so Lucina drew her sword. “You aren’t leaving me a choice, Maribelle.”<br/><br/>That caused Peach to rise from her seat. She simply smiled at Lucina, beckoning her to sit in the other chair.<br/><br/>“I don’t have time for this, Maribelle. I have work to do.” Lucina wanted to keep talking, to try to get Maribelle to release Princess Peach, but it didn’t seem to be going anywhere. “Here I come,” Lucina roared as she charged.<br/><br/>Falchion cut through the air, meeting thin air rather than its target.<br/><br/>Peach had opened her parasol and floated above Lucina, and as Lucina turned up to stare received a sharp kick from a heeled foot. It should have cut her cheek, but it didn’t leave a mark.<br/><br/>The kick set Peach floating away, and Lucina charging after her.<br/><br/>Just as Lucina entered into range for an attack, Peach reversed directions and smacked Lucina with her rump.<br/><br/>Again, Lucina didn’t feel like she’d taken any damage, but she felt dizzy.<br/><br/>She stumbled around, drunkenly, unable to coordinate her movements, as Peach floated in circles around her like a pink vulture around prey.<br/><br/>Lucina tried to remember her training, the countless hours she had spent swinging her sword or sparring, and none of those memories came to mind. It was like they’d been knocked out of her head by the last attack, leaving Lucina unable to think of what to do next.<br/><br/>But Peach knew what to do.<br/><br/>She floated to Lucina, and wrapped Lucina’s face between her thighs.<br/><br/>Lucina’s entire head was swallowed up by Peach’s dress, everything dark and smelling of perfume. Peach’s stockings brushed against Lucina’s cheeks, bringing a blush from the dazed swordsman.<br/><br/>She tried to break out of the ladylike hold, but it was hard to breathe through the stifling perfume.<br/><br/>Desperate for air, Lucina dropped Falchion in order to use both hands to push Peach off, but Peach was already floating away before Lucina could touch her.<br/><br/>Lucina reached down to pick up Falchion, only to see that it wasn’t there. The sheath was no longer at her hip, and her shoes had been replaced by bright blue four inch heels. Bending over set Lucina off balance, and she nearly fell.<br/><br/>Stumbling, Lucina fell into the chair Peach had offered her earlier. Lucina tried to get back up, but a voice in the back of her head said, “Young lady, it is tea time. Mind your manners and drink your tea.”<br/><br/>Peach returned to her own seat, and began to drink her tea. “What’s going on, Maribelle,” Lucina asked as her hand reached down for her own cup of tea. “Why are you-” her words were cut off as the tea began to slide between her lips.<br/><br/>Once she finished, she protested again. “Oh dear Maribelle, why am I unable to control my own faculties?” Lucina gasped. “And whatever has come over my speech?”<br/><br/>Peach simply tittered, hiding her smile behind a gloved hand.<br/><br/>Lucina had only glanced away for a moment, but her teacup was already full again even though she hadn’t set it down. She sipped it with ladylike delicacy, the void in her memory left by the loss of her training being replaced with etiquette instruction. As the tea filled her belly, her courtly training filled her head.<br/><br/>“My dear Maribelle, this tea is simply delightful. I cannot get enough of it!”<br/><br/>Lucina’s teacup was full once again, so she drank without concern.<br/><br/>As the tea washed down her throat, her outfit seemed to flutter like a wave, replaced by a poofy blue dress, a petticoat springing out from her bottom.<br/><br/>Her long hair tied itself back into a tight bun, her tiara still snugly in place atop her head.<br/><br/>The two princesses continued their tea time, gossiping and exchanging fashion tips.<br/><br/>Whoever next wandered into their tea party would find themselves on the receiving end of those fashion tips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>